There are many uses for outdoor lighting systems. People often find it desirable to have such outdoor lights located around their homes. The lights add aesthetic beauty to the house, provide an element of security by illuminating dark areas, and often increase the value of house and property. Parks and other public areas also benefit from the use of outdoor lights.
One limitation on the use of outdoor lights, however, is that outdoor lights typically operate at a voltage level less than that of ordinary household current. Previously, transformers have been used to convert 120VAC to the desired voltage level. However, these transformers were often large and bulky, an unwanted feature. It is desirable to have a power supply that is modular in nature, and which takes up as little room as possible. Also, in the prior art systems, only a limited number of lights could be used, and the distance such lights could be placed from the power supply was also restricted.